


Cioccolato all’arancia (English ver)

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: Chika and Riko go to the Roman Coliseum





	Cioccolato all’arancia (English ver)

**Author's Note:**

> A rough translation for a fic I originally wrote in Spanish, sorry for the mistakes I just went with google translates...

“Riko-chan! Riko-chan! Look! It’s the Colosseum!”  
Riko peeked out from behind her girlfriend. In effect, the Roman Colosseum was a few meters ahead of them. The pianist smiled slightly before returning her eyes to the map in her hands. Luckily, at the hotel where they were staying, they had maps in Japanese. Chika and Riko began to walk towards the stone structure and, as they advanced, more the splendor of the monument took out their breath. Once at the feet of such a monster, Chika let out an exclamation. Riko had to admit that if she had not been so focused looking for a tour in her mother tongue, she would have exclaimed too. Or, at least, admired more carefully what was in front of her.  
“Chika-chan we are going to book a tour before we run out of places.”  
Said Riko with a smile. Although the redhead was not a fan of showing affection in public, in a place as big and crowded such as the Coliseum, she could not leave Chika alone. Without further ado, Riko took the hand of her girlfriend and went to the ticket booth. Although Riko wasn’t as fluent in English, she knew enough to make herself understood and a few minutes later they had reserved their places. In all this time Riko never let go the hand of the leader of Aqours.  
“Well, we have to wait for half an hour. What do you want to do?” Riko asked.  
“Ohhhh! I want to try a gelato!” said Chika.  
Riko turned to see her and soon realized that her eyes shone with excitement and eagerness. How could someone say no to that face? With a complacent snort, Riko nodded. Behind the Colosseum were still several ruins that could be explored, however, Riko knew better. If it were for Chika, they would simply go from restaurant to restaurant and would miss everything that Rome had to offer. And they were really only in the Coliseum because of Riko’s interest in history. In addition, the tour of the Coliseum was two hours, and if an hour to explore the ruins was added, Chika’s head would explode. So Riko decided to please her girlfriend and they went for a famous gelato.  
—  
“Hey! Riko-chan they don’t have mikan flavor,“ exclaimed Chika with a small pout.  
“Of course not,” answered the redhead with a tone between amusement and reproach. “Chika-chan is no longer in Japan. Why don’t you try a new flavor?”  
“But I like mikan’s”  
“I know, I know.” Riko quickly scanned the flavors until she found one that she thought both would enjoy (because what is the point of buying two small gelatos when a big one is cheaper) “could you give me the Cioccolato all’arancia?”  
While the man at the cash register complied with Riko’s request, Chika started looking for what kind of gelato that was. When the man handed the wafer to Riko, Chika realized it was a simple chocolate ice cream. No, if Riko asked for it, it was meant especially for the two of them; there was something Chika was missing. Riko simply grabbed a spoonful and direct it at Chika’s lips. The latter did not think twice and opened her mouth. Amazing! The gelato melted as soon as it touched Chika’s tongue. The chocolate flavor was intense but had something more … something sweet … orange! Although they were not mikans, it was similar enough to please Chika. She licked her lips as they left the room to taste again this intense fusion of flavors.  
“Chika-chan,” Riko said with a giggle “if you want more here is your spoon.” Chika did not answer, instead, she turned and leaned for a quick kiss. Riko’s cheeks burst with color.  
“Chi-Chika-chan you can not do that without warning.”  
“Sorry, but you just know me so well Riko-chan that I could not help it.”  
Riko wanted to get angry at Chika but she couldn’t. Soon they found a spot on the shaded lawn and admired the view. They still had a few minutes before the tour began. Nobody said anything, but nothing had to be said. They could simply enjoy each other’s company and admire what they had in front of them. A small breeze moved their hair and Chika turned to her girlfriend.  
“Riko-chan.”  
“Mmm? What is it?”  
“I love you.”  
Riko’s cheeks turned red again but she did not look away from Chika.  
“I love you too Chika-chan.”


End file.
